Haven series
Haven series, aka Kita Nekai series — by Kalayna Price. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview follows the travails of Kita, a werecat who has escaped her world for a life of exile in Haven, living off the streets and even sometimes as a housepet.. Having been hiding successfully for years, Kita is suddenly exposed and being tracked by the werewolf Hunters who want to return her to her father and clans care. Kita is rescued during a confrontation with a fugitive were by the mysterious Nathanial, a vampire known as The Hermit. In saving her life, Nathanial also turns Kita into a vampire making her unique—a vampire that is also a were. Kita’s troubles are only just beginning though, as a Mage Magistrate appears to deliver a death sentence on Kita for supposedly creating the rogue were responsible for a long string of serial murders. The intervention of Nathanial and her ex-boyfriend werewolf results in a compromise that gives Kita three days to find and deliver the rogue killer, otherwise she’s toast. Together with her new companions and a student mage assigned to her, they frantically set about apprehending the rogue. ~ SciFiGuy Lead's Species *Werecat Primary Supe *Werecats and Vampires What Sets it Apart *A calico cat-shifter turned vampire Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told from Kita Nekai'a perspective. Books in Series Haven series: # Once Bitten (2009) # Twice Dead (2010) # Third Blood (2016?-unknown) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Series by Author onsite * Alex Craft series Themes *Being outcast in one's own community. World Building Setting Haven (fictional setting) Places: * Mama Neda's: She uses a funeral home as a cover for a way to care for vampires...place Nathaniel takes Kita after making her a vampier * Book Store: Place Kita Hides, also a place Bobby Kita Nathaniel and Gil go back to so they can meet up and start their investigation * Firth: Place where shifters are from. Only way to get in and out is during a full moon * Haven: Town Kita runs to after leaving her the family she has chosen to live with...the place where things start going wrong * Saint Mary's Hospital: Hospital where some of the victims are taken Supernatural Elements ✥ Cat shifters, vampires, were-lions, were-tigers, were-calico cat, mages, hunters, , Glossary: * The Clanless: (character) A marked shifter who is an exile in Firth and is hiding out in the human world. He appears to be hunting Kita. 'Groups & Organizations': * Vampire Council: *'Mage Magistrate'; Delivers death sentence against Kita. World ✤ This universe is populated with weres, vampires and mages, but with some original twists. Set in the city of Haven one is reminded of the similarly dark and gritty Gotham. Weres appear to live in a separate dimension/reality called Firth and those weres in the city are either in hiding or the Hunters seeking the fugitives. Vampires are prevalent and the mages secretive with seeming oversight of the supernatural communities. ~ Scifi Guy Protagonist ✤ Kita Nekai: a.k.a Katrina Deaton. A woman who shifts into a calico cat and is on the run from her clan and responsibilities. She gets drawn into the underworld of a city called Haven and turned into a vampire. She thought being the smallest shapeshifter was bad—being a dead one sucks. Literally. ~ Shelfari ✤ Kita, a werecat who has escaped her world for a life of exile in Haven, living off the streets and even sometimes as a housepet.. Having been hiding successfully for years, Kita is suddenly exposed and being tracked by the werewolf Hunters who want to return her to her father and clans care. Kita is rescued during a confrontation with a fugitive were by the mysterious Nathanial, a vampire known as The Hermit. In saving her life, Nathanial also turns Kita into a vampire making her unique–a vampire that is also a were. ~ SciFiGuy ✤ Kita herself is very strong willed and at times too stubborn for her own good. This stubbornness leads to much mayhem throughout the story. Bits and pieces of Kita’s past is slowly leak into the story. ~ Fantasy Dreamer's Ramblings Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Once Bitten (2009): Kita Nekai, on the run and the smallest of her shifter clan-a calico cat among lions and tigers-is being hunted. She was expected to accept her role as her father's successor whether or not her cat was up to the task of leading the clan. She disagreed. Now she's less than a step ahead of the hunters, bone-tired, cold, and living hand-to-mouth in the city of Haven. And that's the high point of her day. She's also drugged, "accidently" turned into a vampire, and sentenced to death for recklessly creating a rogue shifter who tortures its human prey. She's got seventy-two hours to find the rogue, evade a city full of hunters, prove she's not responsible for the rogue, and keep the vampire council from killing her. All while sorting out an apprentice mage, a married ex-boyfriend shifter-hunter, and the vampire who made her. ~ Goodreads | Once Bitten (Haven, #1) by Kalayna Price ✤ BOOK TWO—Twice Dead (2010): Newly undead shifter-turned-vampire Kita Nekai is coming to grips with the reality that her cat has not awakened since her change. What she needs is a little time to adjust to her new liquid diet and the increasingly complex attraction to her sire, Nathanial. What she gets is a headless harlequin. With the body count rising, Kita is dragged into a dangerous game of vampire politics. Her involvement draws the attention of an ancient vampire known as the Collector who has a penchant for acquiring the unusual - like a pureblood shifter-turned vampire. Kita still has unfinished business of her own and finds herself deeper in magical debt. It's a bad time to be a kitten who can't slip her skin. Kalayna Price's debut novel, ONCE BITTEN, earned rave reviews and reached #1 on Amazon.com's "Fantasy Bestseller List." TWICE DEAD returns readers to a dark, seductive world where magic rules and ancient loyalties collide with modern challenges. ~ Goodreads | Twice Dead (Haven, #2) by Kalayna Price ✤ BOOK THREE—Third Blood (unknown): Going home after five years is difficult. It's harder still if you've changed species in the interim. Kita Nekai, once the smallest shifter in Firth but now the newest vampire in the city of Haven, has no intention of returning home or informing her father and clan what she's become. Not that she has a choice. When the mage who holds her death certificate in his hands demands Kita return to Firth as his errand runner, she has to comply. Of course, there is no leaving her sire, Nathanial, behind. Which means introducing daddy dearest to the man—well, vampire—she may be falling for and confessing that she's lost the ability to shift. Talk about awkward. Her homecoming goes from bad to worse when an attempt is made on her life, and Kita finds herself facing an unknown threat in a hostile world she never fit into in the first place. Can she survive long enough to complete the judge's task, stand trial before the elders for the rogues she created while on the run, and help defend her father's territory from an encroaching band of misfit shifters? Or is this cat down to her last life? ~ Goodreads | Third Blood (Haven, #3) by Kalayna Price Category:Series